Glass Cage- An AsakikuKikuasa Fanfic
by Timelord'sConverse
Summary: Kiku notices one day that he hadn't felt truly happy in a while. So he decides to escape the feeling of loneliness by heading for the roof, only to discover he wasn't the only one. Mixture of Asakiku and Kikuasa. Please don't think of them as really OOC either.I'm not intending for that. Refer to the image ('cause Kiku is so not leaning on Arthur's shoulder)I'm gonna buy Vol. 02 n
1. Chapter 1

Kiku walked solemnly up the thick, concrete stairs. His fingers were lightly brushing the cold, steel banister to his right, while his other hand clutched his folders, work and stationary, and his bento box, pressing it against his chest. His footsteps were soft, making light 'clomp' noises as he trod upwards.

The event which caused his loneliness happened moments before when he realized that, he, the Great Empire of Japan, had lost his happiness.

He was in the canteen having his homemade lunch as usual, when it came to his attention that, amidst the vast area of the canteen he was one of the only people not in a partnership or friendship. Obviously he wasn't the only one; of course, there was Francis, who seemed to have been dumped again. However he was being comforted by Gilbert and Antonio. Feleciano and Ludvig were in a relationship, and they never seemed to notice him, although that wasn't very surprising. The other Asian countries also seemed to be happy and enjoying a joke.

"When was the last time I really smiled like them…ah it was then.." he thought to himself with a blunt expression. He asked himself, "Why can I not smile again..What happened..' He felt like he was captured, unable to escape from this glass cage of falseness. He felt like the change in the world accumulated too quickly, like something was wrong, a repetitive dream.

And so he found himself excusing himself from the canteen with his unfinished bento, and heading towards the roof. On the way, he picked up some council work and his coat, determined to break some rules. The roof was out of bounds; however he felt that, by going there, being somewhere where people say he didn't belong, he would be in a state of liberty.

However, what he didn't realize was that he wasn't the only one looking for freedom…

He was at the top of the stairs now; he reached out his hand and pushed the thick, metal door. It opened with a creak.

An explosion of light and a smell of tobacco instantly mixing with the damp taste of concrete chocked his senses. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the bright sun, the cool wind tickled his hair, and when his vision focused, he noticed that there was beautiful blonde boy staring in his direction with tired emerald eyes.

The boy smiled at him, a gentle but sad smile.

"Ah- I'm very sorry I didn't think anyone else would be up here. Sorry for disturbing you!" Kiku stuttered as he began to turn and walk back towards the door. The blonde boy started laughing:

"Aha, ha ha ha ha ha! You're formally apologizing for disturbing me but you came up here, to a place out of your bounds, by your own accord. Quite the polite rebel, aren't we? Haha!" The boy spoke with an accent hinting he was from Britain. His voice seemed to echo around Kiku, his laughter, soft and bouncy.

Kiku turned to face the boy again,

"Please do not tell anyone, Arthur san!" he pleaded. Arthur carried on laughing, "It's okay, you know, I'm not gonna sell you out. And it's okay for you to stay too."

Kiku looked down at Arthur, giving him a proper inspection. He was sitting cross legged on his coat. Papers were sprawled all over the floor. His hair was a short, messy, dark cream blonde, his eyes were a glowing emerald, and he had a cigarette in his mouth. His tie was slightly loosened, top button open and he appeared very tired but kept on smiling none the least. This person was Arthur Kirkland, aka, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (or simply "England") He was around the same age as Kiku, a past super power, and even though his power had decreased slightly he was still an overwhelming nation. He was also the Student Council President, renowned for being smart and gentlemen like, a model figure to younger generations. Yet why was he like this?

Kiku still decided that leaving would be his best option. "Arthur must be having a bad day, yes, that's it. Also-" He had already began to walk away, while muttering excuses, when something grabbed his elbow and tugged him into turning back around. It was Arthur, he was on his knees, looking to the ground, and said in a hoarse voice,

"Hey….. please don't leave me again" Arthur said looking at the ground with a sad smile

"Ar-thur san-" Kiku's voice cracked

"Hey Kiku, why did you come up here?" the blonde boy asked

"It..It was.. because..err" The dark haired boy barely stuttered when he was interrupted

"Was it because you wanted to be free?" Arthur asked

"…"

"Why have you been avoiding me? I told you that..that it didn't matter anymore. I don't care that we used to be enemies. I told you that I forgave you..be..because..you were my friend! So why did you still leave?" Arthur still had a tight grip on Kiku's elbow

"I'm..sorry" Kiku said hoarsely. He looked down upon the top of Arthur's head. The messy mop of hair bounced in the wind. "He hasn't changed much since then.." Kiku thought to himself, a slight smile creept onto his lips as he reminiscent. However, after giving Arthur another quick inspection, he came to realize that the boy was much thinner, his skin was paler, and he didn't seem to be in a fit state.

The smile grew into one of relief though.

"Look at you, have you even been eating properly since then? Have you been sleeping? You look like you haven't slept for days! I know you have an important position but please try to look after yourself!" Kiku flustered over Arthur

"Huh?" expressed Arthur as he looked up at Japanese boy with slightly red eyes.

"Here, have the rest of this-" Kiku shoved his bento box into Arthur's face. Arthur looked down at the box, confused by the sudden change of atmosphere; he looked by at Kiku, who stared back with determined maroon eyes.

Kiku carried on "And why are you smoking?! You know it's bad for you!"

"I..know…" Arthur replied quietly

"Then why are you smoking, you idiot!" Kiku burst

"Oi, I'm not an idiot. A tiny cigarette's not gonna kill me! It's just out of habit! Out of Habit! Fine then, I'll stub this one, but it's not for you, do you hear me, it's for my sake!" Arthur returned back to his usual self. Kiku smiled. He hadn't smiled properly for decades.


	2. Chapter 2- Forbidden Past

_**Hey guys, thanks for your support! I'm just editing this one slightly just because of spelling mistakes so no plot change, you don't need to re-read if you've already read it. Next one will be up soon .**_

Chapter 2-Forbidden Past

_It was raining hard. Almost torrential. Thunder cracked its whip, and from it came the lightening. England barely stood amongst the corpses and mud. He leant on his sword for support, breathing heavily. The rain washed the blood from his head down the left side of his face. His left eye was battered and bruised, tightly shut and swollen. The slightest bit of blood trickled down his chin as he coughed. _

_"Damn Chlorine*__1__" He spluttered to himself under his breath._

_His clothing was dirty, clad in a mixture of blood, mud and sweat. A slash across his right shoulder pained him, it gradually became more excruciating and he hissed at the pain. Once he had regained his breath back to a steady rhythm, he asked,_

_"Why? Germany?"_

_"Why?" The German retorted in a stern voice. "Surely, you would understand, Mr. British Empire" The German snarled and chuckled. He went on to ignore the question, a smile on his lips, "How do you like it, England? I call this the Blitz*__2__! Watch as I continue to blow your capital to bits! Haha!_

_England clenched his fist, the blood from his shoulder ran down his arm and dripped from his knuckles. He threw his arm back, opening his hand, signalling to the corpses on the ground, rage bursting from his eyes,_

_"WHY, GERMANY! WHY DID YOU DESTROY THE PEACE, AGAIN! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!WHY! WHY! ANSWER ME!" As he screamed the last words, he pulled his gun from his belt, held it in one hand, and with the other he picked up his sword, dragging it as he charged at Germany, screaming._

_"Hey, Japan?" Germany said, turning so his back faced the charging England, "Finish him off"_

_"Yes, sir" Japan replied emerging from the darkness behind Germany, his katana*__3__ in his hands as he faced England._

_England stopped his eyes widened in realization then returning into a guilt racked gaze upon Japan. He gritted his teeth as Germany began to leave, "GERMANY, YOU FUCKING C**T!" He shrieked._

_"-ku! Ki-ku!" The words began to echo around Japan."Wake-up-Ki-ku!"_

_"W-wait, something's wrong!" Kiku stuttered as the world around him began to collapse. "Wait-England! INGIRISU*__4__!" England too was swirled into the collapsing world-_

Kiku sat up straight in bed taking in a sharp deep breath. His brother had hold of him by the shoulders and was shaking him vigorously. He was in his room.

"Kiku!" Yao (China) said with a sigh of relief. "Aiya! Are you okay? You were shouting something in your sleep and crying! Aru, I didn't know what was happening and you wouldn't wake up!" Yao rambled on as he hugged his younger brother, holding him tightly. Kiku just sat there, trying to collect his thoughts again, staring at the wall behind his brother's shoulder with wide rubbed red eyes; a few tears were still falling down his face. After a few moments, he managed to collect himself,

"Yao, what was I saying?" He asked his brother calmly, his voice was slightly hoarse but his eyes returned to their normal dull state. His brother backed off from the hug still holding his shoulders, but inspecting him before returning his gaze to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kiku, but you were talking in Japanese; your voice was too cracked for me to understand aru." Yao replied, with an apologetic smile.

"Hey, Kiku, was it that same night-"His voice was cut off by his youngest sister who ran into the room in a panic.

"Kiku nii-chan*5! Are you alright?! I heard shouting coming from this room" She exclaimed as she pushed open the door, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine now. Thank you, Mei-chan*6" Kiku replied, faking a smile. Mei (Taiwan) looked at Kiku, inspecting him for any injuries; she then looked at her elder brother, Yao, who exchanged a look with her. After a short pause, she regained her stature and relaxed, adding,

"Okay then, I'll go make some breakfast since it's time for school now anyway"

"Mmm, Thanks a lot, MeiMei*7!" Yao replied, seeing her off with a reassuring smile. After he was sure she had properly left and was out of hearing distance, he turned back around to Kiku and said,

"Hey, Kiku? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Iie*8, I'm fine now, thank you for waking me up, Yao" Kiku said bowing his head slightly.

"Okay, aru" Yao replied still concerned. "But if you need anyone to speak to, you can always count on me, Big Brother, aru!" After he said this, he gave Kiku a quick kiss on the head and left the room, shouting at Kaoru (Hong Kong) for lazing around before school again.

After a few minutes of staring at the wall, Kiku tucked up his knees, placed his head in his hands and began sobbing quietly. He gripped his chest,

"Shikushure. Ittai, hontoni ittai.."

(_"Damn it. It hurts, it really hurts..")_

***1= A common deadly poisonous gas used during the world wars. The non-diluted chlorine would react with the moisture in your lungs turn into acid (Hydrochloric acid) and hence puncture your lungs so you would subsequently drown in your own blood.**

***2= The Blitz was the name given to the operation in which the Germans bombed England repeatedly, mainly the capital London. Nothing compared to the Nagasaki bombings or Hiroshima but still did a great deal of damage on England. It was the worst event which happened to the citizens.**

***3= Katana is a Japanese sword**

***4=Ingirisu is England in Japanese**

***5=Nii-chan, a term of endearment, English equivalent would probably be Brother Dear. (Onii meaning brother, chan being the "dear" suffix)**

***6=Same as *5, chan meaning something along the lines of dear.**

***7=MeiMei also means little sister in Chinese, so her name is quite suiting.**

***8=Iie, double i, then e. Means no in Japanese**


	3. Chapter 3- Flashbacks

**Hey guys, it's me, obviously. Umm, you know the picture up there ^^^ I didn't know this but when you click on it, it gets bigger. I really do feel like just buying the 2****nd**** volume of Hetalia:World Series just so I can have this cover. I'm going to have to start saving up then. ****'Cause you know, Japan is so not leaning on Iggy's shoulder**

Chapter 3- Flashbacks

12:30, Asian Class, European History

Kiku found himself dozing off lost in a ramble of thoughts. The events of late had made him feel extremely tired all day. He didn't real care much for the history of others and so found himself asking pointless things while his head occasionally nodded off his hand.

_"Why do they make all the countries go to school? We're all at the least over 100 years old. The idea of being taught education now is just pointless. Most people here already know all the things being said in classes yet they just sit there and listen patiently. Ahh, it hurts my head to think so much about it but it's probably just another one of those things, right? Another way to keep countries at peace…"_

And soon the topic of peace led him to thoughts about Arthur,

"_If I remember right it was during the 1__st__ world war, when he started dreaming of peace. Well, I couldn't disagree, he'd been in wars all his life, and so had I except for when I was a hikikomori. Peace, huh? It just seems so fake…."_ Kiku began to reminiscence

_"Don't worry, I'll beat up Germany and then we can live peacefully again for a while longer!" _He could see an ever so slightly younger looking Arthur grinning at him.

"_Haha, but in the end I had to come help you" _Kiku replied to his memory _"And then, not so shortly after, that happened, but I didn't understand.." _

The sound of the bell abruptly put an end to his drifting thoughts. He automatically began to tidy away his belongings as the teacher was finishing writing the homework due on the board. The class was soon dismissed, he sat at his desk till the classroom was empty, then he went to his locker at the far side of the room and grabbed his coat and the lunch Mei had prepared. Putting on the coat and holding the bento box to his chest again between his forearm he headed to the stairs which led to the roof. He made his mind up on the spot. He really didn't feel like eating his lunch ignored in the vast space which was the canteen and he felt like he needed some fresh air. He also didn't feel like he could leave him alone again.

He climbed up the damp concrete stairs once again. The musty smell became a familiarity already. He was reaching for the door when he heard a series of footsteps behind and before he could turn around an arm came flying past him, thrusting a key into the lock on the cold door,

"Phew, I made it on time!" It was Arthur, "I didn't want to keep you waiting" he puffed with a sigh of relief as he unlocked the door and then pushed it open.

"Ah, thanks" said Kiku rather meekly, "How did you know I was going to come up here again?"

"Aha, that was my intuition!" Arthur replied with quite sneaky grin on his face.

"Ah, okay.." Kiku began to proceed through the door looking slightly bemused (confuzzled) by what Arthur meant. Arthur followed behind, the door swung shut again once he let go.

Kiku stood there unsure of what to do, watching Arthur lay down his coat, promptly sitting on it crossed legged then literally holding his school bag upside down and tipping the contents out which then sprayed on the floor in front of him. He then pulled at his tie to loosen it, reached into his blazer pocket, pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter and proceeded to light the tip. After a few seconds of fumbling he took in a deep breath, held the cigarette in his hand while releasing a heavy exhale, before turning his head back around to look at Kiku.

"What's the matter?" he said gently with an inquisitive look on his face

Kiku jumped, replying with a stutter, "Ah…umm…ano..I don't know where to sit…"He finally said giving in.

Arthur did a quick inspection of Kiku and noticed the bags of exhaustion under his eyes, he then scooted around a little so that he was sitting on the side of his coat then motioned to the other half,

"You can sit on here if you like. I know you don't like the cold, so it's better than you having to take of your coat." He looked up at Kiku smiling in a gentleman like way. Kiku averted his eyes and blushed slightly before walking over to where the British boy was motioning and plopped down, his back against his shoulder, releasing a heavy sigh. He turned his head on Arthur's shoulder to look at what he was doing.

A blush spread across Arthur's face when he felt the warmth of the Japanese boy leaning against his shoulder. The blush quickly subsided though as he began to start his council work. There was just so much to be done in such a small time. "It's going to be another late night, tonight.." he moaned to himself inside his head. He was reading through pupil requests on school improvement, while occasionally flicking his attention to another sheet, and signing it or/and placing it in a certain soon to be pile. "Ahh, I really can't concentrate with Kiku watching me.." he thought to himself, but to his relief the other boy turned back around, although still leaning on his shoulder, and started to unwrap his lunch.

Kiku was quite enchanted by the way the blonde boy quickly read through the papers and multitasked. Before getting lost in the swift movements he remembered his lunch from his younger sister. He sighed again, dreading what was going to be inside. Due to the morning's event he didn't have time to make one and luckily Mei had already made it. Don't get him wrong, it's not that Mei was a bad cook, in fact she was the best out of all the family it's just that-He popped off the lid and stared at the contents- she tends to go overboard with this stuff.

**_As a few small side notes, I just want to thank everyone who has read this. I'm so happy you've supported me so far. I get excited every time the visitor count goes up one. This chapter has been split because it was too long. I'm trying to keep all my chapters around 1000 words. _**

**_1= During WWI England and Japan were still in their alliance. Japan didn't really do much since he was too far away and England was all like, " I can handle it" but in the end Japan effectively intervened and so England won._**

**_2= I was reading some hetalia online and I read that Taiwan (Mei) was the best cook out of all of the Asian countries. However, because of her love for her brothers and cute things well, you'll soon find out :)_**

**_3=I have such a dirty mind, I was really contemplating on whether to use the word thrust in its context like that or not. If you get what I mean XD_**


	4. Chapter 4-Breakdown

**_Thanks for all the support guys! You're like my drug, every time I see a new follower or favourite, I go on a high!_**

After hearing the popping noise the British boy peered around curious. He wasn't that much taller than the other boy, so he stretched his neck and peered over the straight mop of raven black hair.

"Oi, Kiku..don't tell me you made that.." Arthur said, slightly worried

"Iie, I didn't..my sister did.." Kiku replied frowning at his lunch. The lunch practically sparkled, it looked delicious, a sweet savoury taste drifted out. The problem was that the food was moulded into all sorts of shapes. There was even a little face resembling Kiku's. The other shapes consisted of stars and hearts and other cute things.

"How am I supposed to eat this" Kiku said depressed. How was he supposed to eat himself?

"Umm, like this." As he replied he reached over and grabbed one of the star shaped onigiri and shoved it into his mouth

"Ah, that's mine! How could you?!" Kiku gasped turning around, while Arthur laughed

"But, this is really good though! No, seriously it's delicious! I wish I had a sister who made me lunch" Arthur began to fantasize. Kiku let out another exhausted sigh.

"Ah, you can have it if you want. I don't really feel like eating today anyway." Kiku passed his bento over to Arthur and then turned back around and leant his back against Arthur's shoulder again.

"Huh, Are you sure? I was only joking" Arthur said, noticing that Kiku just seemed even more exhausted. Kiku didn't reply, meaning he wasn't really bothered so Arthur continued to finish what he began. "Ah, this really brings back memories.." He began to think to himself, "It tastes just like Kiku's cooking from that time…" And he also began to reminisce.

"I'm so tired…" Kiku thought to himself as he turned back around. He heard Arthur's voice but didn't feel the need or have the energy to reply. His eyes began to droop; he looked off into the landscape of school ground. The football court, the school gym, the baseball court…Then the baseball reminded him of Alfred (America) which led him into a dream of the memories he was remembering when in class. (So basically, you know the thing Kiku was remembering earlier but then was interrupted, well both of them are remembering it now and yes, Kiku has fallen asleep although Arthur doesn't know yet)

_"Yo, Iggy!" England turned around to see America looking as enthusiastic as ever. _

_"Oh, America. It's just you, what do you want? I'm busy" England replied as he carried on walking, America following his trail._

_"Well, you see Iggy. There's a problem with your alliance" America said turning quite solemn_

_England stopped and turned around. He gave America a cruel gaze, sensing danger ahead, "What are you talking about?" he said sharply_

_"Whoa dude, you change attitudes real quickly, you know that!" America said trying to change the mood_

_"America!" England exclaimed, losing his patience._

_"Fine, dude, I'll get to the point. You and Japan are getting too powerful together! Japan's force is threatening Australia and New Zealand. The way you two are dealing with things is affecting my trade and China's. Not to mention the damage you've done to France and Russia. I'll give it to you straight buddy, you need to pull off the alliance at the next renewal in two weeks"_

_"WHAT?! Don't be an idiot, as if I'll do something that stupid" England began to turn again, when America grabbed his arm and jolted him back, digging his fingers into England's skin_

"_Look Iggy, I didn't want to use threats, I thought you would understand but-"America pushed his glasses up with his other hand and looked down on England, "If you don't stop the alliance, I'll use everything in my power to crush Japan"_

* * *

_"Japan, I need you to listen to me and I need you to listen well" England grabbed hold of Japan's shoulders and looked him deep into his dark maroon eyes. Japan threw off his arms, tears were welling up and eventually began to trickle down his face,_

_"What are you saying, England! Why? Why do you want to pull off the alliance when we're doing so well together? I thought we were friends! No, I thought we were more than that" As Japan said this he averted his eyes briefly._

_"No, Japan, you need to listen to me better. I really need you to understand me please, just calm down!" As England said this tears started to swell in his eyes too. "Look, we can't have the alliance anymore because people don't like us being together! America said he's going to hurt you, Japan, and you know he will. I can't have that happening because of me, I..can't" England's voice began to break as it trailed off, The tears in his eyes were overflowing too_

_"Ah, no… I'm breaking down…I really can't do this" England said to himself,_

_"So you're just going to leave me for your brother?! You're just going to leave me after all we've done together?! How could you? How..could…you" As Japan said this he fell to his knees and began crying_

_"I'm…so..so…sorry, Kiku" As England said this he turned around and walked away, eventually turning the corner, where he leaned against the wall, crouched down into a ball and started to cry into his hands._

**_Since I've been doing a lot of research into the Anglo-Japanese Alliance, I was able to find out the main reasons why it was broken. So basically the two were getting really powerful, I mean they were already powerful enough so this was just crazy. England already had a huge empire but all Japan had was its own country and so, began looking for places to colonize. Due to this, Australia felt threatened and told America, who was his ally, that if Japan attacked, it would be too overwhelming. The Alliance also effected America directly because unlike America, England and Japan's alliance was one of equality and was very generous towards each side, where as the America Japanese alliance was very one sided, as seen in _**_Hetalia__**, the American's wanted superiority over the Japanese and forced all these unfair contracts on them, so the Anglo-Japanese Alliance threatened the American one. Also Japan and England gained superiority over the oceans too, England's Navy being the most powerful one ever existed and Japan's quickly catching up. This meant that they blocked trade routes etc for their own benefit, causing trouble for other nations, especially China and America. **_

**_And so, America told England that if England didn't break the alliance, they would subsequently destroy Japan. England knew that Japan wouldn't stand a chance against America, and England wouldn't be able to help Japan If that did happen so he took it upon himself to break the alliance. However, Japan seriously misinterpreted England and thought England was, "No longer concerned about the welfare of Japan" This basically snapped Japan who then went on a power craze, he wanted the whole of Asia, teamed up with Germany and WWII_**

**_During the war England and Japan never really fought. There were just a few cases where the Japanese attacked some islands which the British were defending. I'd like to point out that during those attacks, England was completely on the defensive all the time and lost most of them._**

**_I'll tell you more about the post war relation in the upcoming chapters when it's relevant._**


	5. Chapter 5- Unlocked

**_Thanks for all the support, my drugs!_**

**_In reply to ivyterasu, Yeah I was nearly crying myself while writing it. TT_TT. I think I use "Ah' too much when they're talking haha. Japan-Ah, England-Oi LOL_**

**_Also, I forgot to mention, you know during the alliance episodes, when England teaches Japan English and Japan writes "America is an idiot. America is a jerk. America is a fat-ass" That was probably Japan hating on America for his unfair treaties, and then England shocked since Japan doesn't usually express himself that way. Ah, (ß- There it is again!) I can't understand USUK or Ameripan, it just doesn't make any sense at all, and you'd think a fandom would be able to support their beliefs. That's it, I'm going to rant about it at the end of this chapter! Mwah ha ha haa! English people love ranting!_**

**_Also, something related to this story. Arthur isn't actually that much taller than Kiku, (you can gather that by the picture up there ^, just click on it) I've read many doujins and fanfics which give off an impression that Kiku is much smaller than Arthur but officially this is incorrect, Arthur's only 10cm taller, which, if you get a ruler, isn't very much. So in this fic, they are they're actual heights, please don't go thinking that Arthur is some over-6-foot, raging seme and Kiku is some under-4-foot pathetic uke otherwise you're gonna get a shock :P_**

Arthur looked down at the nearly finished lunch, a shiver ran down his spine and his face was full of remorse. He let out a sigh and his tenseness loosened. _"Well, at least it's not like that anymore"_ he said to himself with a sad but relieved smile.

"Oi, Kiku, you should really have the rest. I'll feel bad if you don't have any" As Arthur said this he began to nudge the other boy in the back with the box. The other boy didn't reply.

"O-Oi, Kiku?" As the blonde boy said this he stretched his neck once more in an attempt to see the dark haired boy. He peered around, Kiku was in deep sleep, but a few tears were running down his cheeks. Arthur put the box down to his other side, turned around, and caught Kiku by his shoulders. He then picked up the Japanese boy, holding him in his arms, and carried him off to the door, where he placed him down against the wall. Before returning to his spot he hesitated, a blush rapidly spreading across his face, he bent down, gently brushed away the tears with his thumbs and lightly kissed the top of his dark chestnut head.

"It's okay now, Kiku. Because I won't leave you again" After he said this in a gentle tone, he took off his blazer and let it float onto Kiku, turned around and went back to his previous cross legged position, hastening to get his work finished.

Kiku woke up softly, almost resisting leaving his dreams. He could faintly smell tobacco and something else, and as his eyes began to open slowly, the silhouette in a distance to him, gradually became clearer. When he was fully awake he suddenly reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his mobile. "Oh, few, there's still ten minutes of lunch left" he told himself, relaxing again. He then looked up again and noticed he had been moved and that the silhouette was indeed Arthur. He found himself leaning against the wall near the door, his face slightly tight in which he guessed was because he had cried in his sleep again. He rubbed his eyes, feeling plenty refreshed, when he noticed the blazer across him. He looked at the collar, it was Arthur's. "It smells like Arthur too" Kiku thought to himself pulling it back over his shoulders. Arthur was still shifting through papers, only now, the certain piles were significantly clearer. He watched in a sleepy gaze, the distant sound of the active school below him sang like a lullaby. Five minutes passed and the bell suddenly interrupted the dream like reality and he quickly stood up, "Ah, no, I'm going to be late for registration!" He said to himself. He then tripped over as he started to walk.

"Ittai!" ("Ouch!") he exclaimed. A hand was swiftly held out in front of him.

"Are you okay?" It was Arthur. He already had all his work packed up in his shoulder bag and was wearing his coat. Kiku held on to his hand and Arthur pulled him up only to hold him by the shoulders as Kiku staggered.

"Ah, my legs are dead!" Kiku said. To this Arthur replied,

"Hey, take it easy, you know the teachers are always late anyway." They steadily approached the stairs; Arthur locked the door behind him while Kiku nervously looked down the stair well, leaning against the banister trying to regain the feeling in his legs. They were still numb. After he finished locking the door he turned back around and said to the worried Kiku with a smile,

"Come here, I'll carry you on my back so you don't trip" Kiku reluctantly accepted the invitation and slid onto Arthur's back, slumping, not bothered by the contact between the two anymore. He let his arms dangle in front of Arthur's shoulders; they were connected by his hands which formed a knot prior to Arthur's collar bone. His legs were held on either side of Arthur's hips and let his head lie lazily on Arthur's shoulder. "I guess I'm still tired" he thought to himself not noticing Arthur going red.

"O-Oi, Kiku. If you're still tired you should go to the nurse and get some rest," Arthur said stuttering as he made his way down the concrete stairs.

"Hey, Arthur-san. You didn't do anything to me while I was sleeping, did you?" Kiku asked

Arthur went an even darker shade of red,

"Err, well, I…I just moved you so that I could do my work without being disturbed"

"Really?" Kiku asked

"Huh, what's the matter?" Arthur answered his question with a question sensing it wasn't connected to his actions earlier.

"No, it's not much. I just feel more relieved" Kiku said as he let out a sigh.

"Oh.. I'm..glad"

"Why?"

"Because you don't usually talk about what you feel. You always seemed distant after WWII, and I couldn't tell for sure since you kept avoiding me, but you never seemed _alive_ after. I'm happy because you have a bit more of a twinkle in your eye, is that true?" Arthur had nearly reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I am happy" said Kiku, digging his face into Arthur's shoulder and letting out a muffled, "I'm happy because you're happy" The consequence of this being a furiously blushing Arthur nearly dropping Kiku,

"Hey, Kiku, are you awake?" Arthur asked after regaining his composure.

"Yes, is it not evident? I think you've finally lost it, Arthur-san" Kiku replied quite bluntly. They reached the bottom of the stairs. Arthur swung Kiku around to his front who in return complied by keeping his arms around Arthur's neck. Arthur then went over to the wall, leant against it and slowly sank to a sitting position, his hand moved to Kiku's waist. Kiku responded by kneeling high between Arthur's legs, his arms still around Arthur's neck.

"You know, Kiku, you're really asking for it" Arthur said looking up at Kiku.

"You know, Arthur-san, for a male you have a surprisingly curvy body." Kiku said this with a smirk. Arthur looked at him intrigued. Kiku bent over and placed his forehead on Arthur's

"So you want to go on top?" Arthur asked looking up into his eyes.

"I'd love to have the pleasure of spending time with you, Arthur-san, in such a grey, cold and damp place," Kiku said sarcastically, "However, we both have somewhere else we need to be" As he said this he gently kissed the top of Arthur's messy head of hair, stood up and then threw his blazer at him, holding out his hand, "Are you okay?" he asked Arthur who was still looking slightly fazed. Arthur grabbed his hand and was tugged up,

"You git, you could stand the whole time" Arthur grinned.

"I never said I couldn't. You were the one asking for it" Kiku replied as they made for the door leading into the corridor.

**_Actually, I've given up, I don't feel I should rant on this chapter. I had no idea it would turn out like this! I just want you guys to understand I have absolutely no idea what I'm writing! By the way, I noticed this a while ago, but Iggy really does have a really curvy body. Live the time when he goes into the baths but there is another time when he's wearing this skin tight clothing under his armour, and seriously, it's like he has the body of a woman! Here's the screen shot I took- blog/askasakikukikuasa So when Kiku said, "For a guy, you have an extremely curvy body" He was implying that Arthur had a really feminine body and thus claiming that Arthur should be bottom when they have ***. I'm really not sure what to do next so I need you guys to help me otherwise it'll automatically become M rated unless you have other ideas. I always get the feeling that Kiku would enjoy teasing Arthur, so I had him go slightly 2p, although I reckon that Japan is capable of being like this without being ooc. By the way, I'm making this novel Asakiku and Kikuasa, since I like both of them and I can't choose._**

**_Cya next chapter, where I will post something useful at the end ._**


	6. Chapter 6- Locked

Chapter 6-Locked

**_I'm serious. This is just streaming out of my head. I have no idea! A little bit about the post war relations of England and Japan. 1st thing which I found really sweet was that England forgave Japan straight away believing it was his fault with what happened to Japan. However Japan also felt extremely guilty and ashamed for what he did, and didn't feel like England should forgive him so easily. Due to this he didn't show up to the Olympics which were hosted in England after WWII. Fortunately they gradually became closer as the years passed. History repeated itself as England was the one befriending Japan again apart from the forced relationship Japan had to have with America since America took control of Japan after WWII and repeated forcing all the unfair treaties on him. In the end Japan and England's relationship rose to such a height that they now make they're weapons and military technology together, which also means that they think of each other equally and they trust each other greatly. I mean, you've gotta be pretty close to be making your nation's power, strength and defence together. I also think that this is the only type of alliance in the world so far like that. I'm not sure, but I have yet to come across any similar. Also in May last year, the British foreign secretary said that "Japan is the closest ally we have from the East" Of course America being the one from the west. But tbh, apparently everyone has a close alliance with America, and they're brothers so you wouldn't expect much less. Also that being said, it's really only the President and Prime Minister who are close, the governments, but from what I've gathered the British don't like Americans, this is portrayed in Hetalia anyway._**

* * *

_"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" England rummaged through his bag and pulled out the lunch box. He handed it to Kiku._

_"Thank you" he said this with a soft smile. Kiku remembered then that England was very forgetful, he chuckled slightly,_

_"Aha, thanks" He was about to turn around when Arthur blurted, _

_"Ah, wait Kiku…If you want, I'd like it if you came to the Library after school and helped me with my council work or even …just come. I mean, don't get the wrong idea, I've got too much paperwork and I can't get it done in time alone...that's all… don't… misunderstand" After he said this he quickly left in the opposite direction heading for the European Sect. and Kiku also turned and advanced towards his own department, considering his options._

* * *

"That's all for Pythagoras' theory. I want you all to make notes; it'll be on the exams." The teacher interrupted his review of the events of an hour ago. He was had been brooding over what his next action should be the whole time. He remembered his actions from earlier and mentally slapped himself for letting go,

"_No, I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't accept him. Why is he so stubborn with his forgiveness? Does he forgive everyone who-" _The cursory (means rapidly produced, so he's thinking these words really quickly) words in hishead were recollected then spat out again in the image of the warped world from his nightmare. This immediately made him feel intensifyingly nauseous. He gagged. He skin went even paler. His body began to shake. He raised his hand slowly,

"What is it, Honda?" The teacher asked in a demanding tone.

"I'm terribly sorry sensei, please may I go to the nurse, I don't feel well." Kiku asked this in a quiet voice. Yao stood up, he was also in Kiku's class, and had noticed his condition.

"I'll take him, teacher" The older brother volunteered. The teacher sighed.

"Fine. Go quickly. You'll need to write up this lesson for homework. Kiku stood up, staggering and attempted to make for the door when he suddenly collapsed unconscious. The class gasped but the teacher professionally ascertained the situation and told them to be quiet.

"Im Yong Soo, (Korea) help your older brother carry Honda to the nurse's room" Im Yong nodded at the teacher and Yao exchanged a look with him. He too, rose from his desk and pulled one of Kiku's arms over his shoulder. Yao took the other and they slowly made their way to the Infirmary.

"It's happened again?" Im Yong asked his older brother in a low tone.

"Mhmm, it seems that he had a nightmare about it last night. That was only the first stage. I lost track of him during lunch aru, so I'm not sure what happened but it's taken to stage two. Aiya! Let's just hope he doesn't fall into stage 3!" Yao replied in a foreboding voice.

The younger boy remained quiet, lost in thoughts. He did care about his brother Kiku, really, he just didn't like to show it. However at this moment in time he was extremely worried. They reached the nurse's office and there was no reply. The nurse was absent, but that was probably for the best. Yao pushed the door open with a light kick, and they walked in, placing Kiku on a bed.

Kiku's skin had turned snow white. He was cold and he was sweating. His body was trapped in a shiver and tears streamed from his eyes.

The room was quiet. The two brothers looked at the other brother. Im Yong clenched his fist and gritted his teeth,

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Im Yong spat entering a furious rage. He began to march towards the door when Yao grabbed him.

"Aiya! Calm down, Im! It's enough for me to be dealing with Kiku and I can't even deal with you anyway, aru! You will not succeed and you know it, aru. Please just stay and help me look after Kiku. Then afterwards you can think your revenge through carefully and do what you wish with a cool head." The wise words of his aniki hit him hard. He relaxed his tenseness knowing that what Yao said was true. There was no way he'd stand a chance against America.

"Shouldn't we get the student council president since the nurse is absent, aniki? He has to file the paperwork and stuff for this room's usage when she's not here." Im Yong said calmly.

"Ack, Opium." Yao spluttered. He carried on, "But you are right, aru, and he can certainly help us look after Kiku since his country is well versed in modern medicine."

"Okay, I'll go get him" Im Yong left the room, his mood slightly lightened by being at use.

_"And he can probably offer more support than I can, aru" _Yao thought to himself. He was well aware of his younger brothers' relationships, he always has been.

Yao went to the sink, filling it with cold water, rinsing a flannel and started to dab Kiku's face, wiping away his sweat and tears.

* * *

**_Mwah ha ha ha haaa! Yes, sorry no M rated stuff yet! I always believe that M rated is happy end, say I'm naïve but I am 14 so you really shouldn't be asking me for porn hahaha. Also I've never written M rated before. The last time I wrote a long continuous story was when I was 7 and they were called "The Adventures of Super-dog" In fact, I've never even written romance before! Never ever ever! What do you think? Am I doing a good job? For clearance, Japan's condition is because of America not England. In the next chapter it will basically be at the same time of this chapter but instead we're going to be with Kiku and his memories and we will discover this past which has put him under such a condition! Until next time, mon petit pois! 3_**


	7. Chapter 7-Warped

Chapter 7

_His heart was beating hard and fast. It felt like it was going to bounce out of his chest; His head was hot and warm. The world went unfocused and he fell back into his nightmare._

_He woke up in the warped world of his memories again. His conscious trapped inside the past self. He was looking down at England. England was breathing heavily; barely capable of fighting much longer, he body exhausted to such an extent that he landed hard on his knee, squelching in the mud. He dug his sword into the untrustworthy foundations and attempted to stagger to his feet. The emotions of Kiku's past self his were rushing through him, filling him to such an extent he couldn't keep up. It hurt, it hurt, pain, hatred, hate, alone, lonely, jealous, oh so jealous, why?, why?, how?, when?, sad, sadness. As these feelings continued desultory, Japan raised his katana and was charging at England. He was too fast, there was no possible way for England to escape, so instead his face fell into a shocked expression his eyes widened. Kiku was screaming to his past self, his words fell on deaf ears, "No, NO! _STOP! STOP! ENGLAND MOVE! MOVE! YAMETE! ONEGAI! YAMETE!" _- Love?. The sword pierced through England, his body curved around it, the sword existing through his back. Japan was in front of England bent at the knees giving his plunge more power. England's eyes went even wider; he coughed and spluttered bile followed by a large amount of blood._

_"Ja-pan…" England stuttered. Japan was still in front of him, still holding the hilt of the katana which had run through England's stomach and out his back. They were close. The only thing keeping England on his feet was the force of which Japan held his katana. The hilt of the katana was in contact with England. Behind it blood pooled and spread through England's clothes. England was still conscious, just barely. The only thing he was capable of now was dropping his own sword and gun, and choking breaths._

_The emotions in the past Japan had stopped. Completely null and void. All that was left was a gaping hole. He had completed his mission. He was about to pull out his katana when he felt something wrap around him. It was warm and had caught him off guard. He violently struggled against it but it was too strong. It was England's arms: One hand holding the back of Japan's head and the other grasping on to his shoulder blade. England laid his head on the top of Japan's shoulder; blood trickled down his chin and onto Japan's clothes, staining them with droplets of crimson. He started to stutter, his voice was barely a hoarse whisper_

_"Ple-ase, c-alm dow-n, Ki-ku. B-ut do-n't lo-osen your gri-ip or I'll fa-ll" As he said this something hit Japan mentally. His emotions, his memories, they came back, the ones he had been trying so hard to forget. The ones he had kept locked up. They flashed through his mind: the time they first met, when England taught him about the western world, took him to Oxford and educated him on the latest technologies, and the countless times he let Kiku into his libraries, which Kiku loved, when Kiku showed him Japanese art, he liked it a lot, the memories of them bonding, slowly getting closer, the beef stew and nikujaga incident, then the time when they kissed, the firework festival, gradually becoming intimate, hotter, the alliance, narcissus roses, happiness, trying to teach him about Japanese culture and England likewise teaching him English, fun, the wars with Russia, when they were fighting back to back, loyal, as well as the battles with China, then WWI against Germany.. They all flooded in and exploded. He began to shake making England flinch; tears came streaming from his wide eyes. He didn't need to look down. He could feel England's blood on his hands, warm and sticky but quickly becoming cracked cold and black. He was frozen with fear at what he realized had happened. England's body was becoming colder and heavier. He turned his head stiffly to look at England on his shoulder. He was breathing even deeper, gasping and spluttering but when he noticed Japan looking at him, he smiled despite the blood trickling from his mouth, looking up with tired eyes which still shone emerald. He couldn't hold on much longer, his hands around Japan lost their grip and his arms fell, slumping over Japan. The sound of his blood dripping onto the ground deterred Japan. He couldn't bear it, he was breaking down, his legs fell from beneath him, his knees squelching into the mud and blood. The consequence was a scream of pain from England who fell along with Japan still slumped around him but no longer able to move._

_It was quiet._

_"I-Igiri-su- A-sa! ARTHUR! NO! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T DIE!PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! ARTHUR!" Japan shrieked, hit hard with the reality of the event. He let go of his bloody katana and embraced England. He held on tightly to the limp person. His hands fussing over where to hold, frantically trying to hold the body tighter as in fear it would vanish before finally remaining one hand on the back of his head, fingers spread through the ruffled hair, with the other arm around England's waist, the hand scrunching the clothes on his back. He was rocking himself and England back and forth, crying gently_

_"I-t's o-kay, Ki-ku" England hardly whispered, broken and jagged, "I-I know th-that you he-sita-ted. I-I'm not go-oing to di-ie from this. I'm ju-ust tired"_

_"A-sa…ASA!" Kiku began to cry loudly. Arthur managed a smile._

_"He-he, you're say-ing my na-ame li-ke a li-ttle child, i-it's cute."_

_"Asa…" Kiku continued to cry._

_"H-hey, Ki-ku, c-can I ask y-you a-a fa-vour"_

_"Asa…I'm so sorry, Asa, I'm so so sorry, please hold on, I'm so sorry. I'll take you back. I'll do anything, I'm sorry, please don't go, don't leave..."Kiku couldn't say anything else_

_"Ple-ease, ki-iss me, li-ike you u-used to. Th-en when the wa-ar is ov-er promise me th-hat no-no ma-tter th-e outco-me we'll go-o see th-e autumn lea-ves fa-all. An-d we'll be-e ha-ppy again, an-d continue to li-ive as two ha-ppy idi-ots no ma-tter wh-at people sa-ay" Tears were streaming down Arthur's face, he smiled sadly at his was so much more he wanted to say but his voice faded. Kiku's sobbing softened. He paused his momentous rocking and adjusted his position. He gently brushed away Arthur's tears with his thumbs. Then stroked his hair back, kissing him lightly on the forehead._

_ "Asa… I love you" he whimpered in a whisper, putting all his effort into a smile despite the situation._

_"I lo-ove yo-ou too," _

_Kiku released Arthur from his tight hold and kissed him. His lips were cold and Kiku could taste the blood in his mouth. Kiku was still trembling but reached up his hand to hold the side of Arthur's pale face, his thumb brushing his cheek, the other hand was on Arthur's hip, trying to keep him up. Arthur put the last of his energy into the kiss, allowing his tongue to follow Kiku's lead. The kiss was metallic and bitter from the blood, the air around them was cold and stung, and the ground below was sticky and soaked however to the both of them it was seemingly sweet, warm and moist. It felt like eternity before Kiku felt Arthur's body go completely flaccid and lose consciousness in his arms._

**Oh God, so cheesy! I edited this a little to add more suspense but I still think it's too cheesy! Anywho, on to the next chapter! Please leave your thoughts!**


End file.
